MajesticPC - Episode 3 / Transcript
The sun is shining bright, birds chirping and wind blow softly. Meanwhile in Sakura’s room… Rosa : Sakura… Hurry and wake up… You have school right? Sakura : (moaned) I’m still sleepy… Rosa : That can’t be helped… Since other Precures hasn’t been found, only you who must purify the parasite… Sakura : Oh yeah, what about Cure Blizzard? Rosa : She also does her work. Sakura : School, Student Council, Pretty Cure… I’m tired… Sakura’s mom : Sakura! (shouted from outside) Rosa quickly hide in Sakura’s school bag as Sakura’s mom opened the door. Sakura’s mom : Sakura! Hurry and wake up! You’ll late! Sakura : But I’m really tired mama… Can I stay home today? Sakura’s mom : Eh, of course not! Besides, didn’t you say you got student council meeting today? Sakura : (get up with eyes wide open) I forgot! (quickly get out of the bed and take a shower) Sakura take a shower, tidy her room and prepared. She took her Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel in her pocket. Then she grab her bag and eat her breakfast. She quickly eat her breakfast and catch the bus just in time. As she ride the bus, she leaned to the seat and closed her eyes for a few seconds. But when she opened, the view outside is different. Sakura : Aah! Rosa : (peeking) why? Sakura : I feel asleep I forgot to stop! - Opening Song - On the next stop, she checked the bus going the opposite way to her school. Sakura : Oh no! The next bus we need comes in 30 minutes! I’ll be late… Rosa : It can’t be helped, you have to wait. Sakura looked around and she know where is she. She take a deep breath. Sakura : Rosa, hold on. We’re going to run. Rosa : Run? Sakura dashed quickly passing shops and streets. After tired of running, she saw the school building few miles away. She checked the clock in a shop and dashed faster. As she reached the gate, the school bell rang and she quickly change her shoes and dashed to her class. She slide open the door in time before the teacher came. Sakura : Mor..ning… I… made… it… (heaved for breath) Yuuji : Morning Sakura! You’re late! Aoyama : Morning Hanano! Sakura : I’m tired… (she sighed as she slumped on her table) Himeji : What happened? You came pretty late earlier… Akino : I even come earlier than you! (grinning) Yuuji : Sakura, why do you came late? Every time I’m late, you always lecture me. Shouta : Teacher have been asking to me, prez. Sakura : I fell asleep in the bus and forgot to stop (sighed) Yuuji, Aoyama, Shouta and Akino stared at her for a moment then laughed in unison. Sakura : Eh?! That’s mean! I have to run here you know! Yuuji : Do you really run here? (laughed) Aoyama : Where do you stop anyways? Sakura : Eh… around the shops near Royale Dome… The bus came in 30 minutes. Akino, Yuuji, Aoyama and Shouta laughed harder. Shouta : Prez, you could rent a bike there! Sakura : Bike? Akino : Yes! There’s a bike rent shop around there! Sakura : Really? Akino : I can’t believe you actually ran here! Himeji : Hey, you guys! Stop it! At least she’s being herself… Sakura : Himeji you’re mean! Himeji : It’s the truth. The teacher came and class starts until PE. They changed into their sportswear and went to the running track. Teacher : Today we’re doing running! I’ll set the alarm for 15 minutes and you count how may laps you gone through by yourself. Students : Yes! While the teacher explains, Akino whispered to Sakura. Akino : Sakura, have been really busy lately? Sakura : I guess… Akino : Are the student council work pilled up lately? Sakura : Yes, but we often managed to get it done at school. Why? Akino : No, you just seem very tired lately. Teacher : Okay! Start! All students started to run on the track. Many boys and some girls managed to move faster while others struggling. Yuuji : (looked at Sakura behind and slowing down) Sakura, you just run this morning. Will you be fine? Sakura : I’ll be fine! Did you just underestimate me? Yuuji : Eh? No, no! Just don’t push yourself to hard! Yuuji waved and run faster than Sakura who jogs beside Himeji. Himeji : Saku. Sakura : Eh, What Himeji? Himeji : Don’t push yourself to hard. Everyone got limits you know. Sakura : Yes! (smiled) But I’m totally okay! Himeji : Really? (frowned) Sakura : Yup! I can still run faster! Look! (she run faster) Himeji tried to stop her but let her be. In her mind, she spoke to herself. I just made Himeji and Yuuji worried… I am the worst. Sakura started to slow down a bit. Suddenly, the ground become blur and her body become heavier. Akino : Sakura! Sakura : (jolted) Akino. Why? Akino : Don’t space out! How many laps have you gone? Sakura : Eh let’s see… two laps? Maybe? Akino : Sakura! Wake up! Sakura : Eh?! I am awake! Akino : It’s rare to see you spacing out. Are you tired? Sakura : No, no! I’m fine! Akino how many laps have you gone? Akino : five… Are you really okay? Sakura : Yup! Akino : (stared at her) Sakura, what are you doing after school? Sakura : Eh… nothing special. Why? Akino : Really? Sakura : Yes… Akino : (run quietly for a moment) Sakura, I and Himeji don’t know what makes you this tired. If you tell us, we could probably help. Sakura : Akino… Akino : But, we respect your privacy… So when you’re ready to tell us, feel free to do so, okay? Sakura : Okay… Akino : I’m going for another sprint, you just jog, kay? Sakura : Okay. Akino run faster than Sakura. Sakura sighed as she run. Suddenly, her head and body feels heavy. Her eyes feels heavy and her sight started to blur. Eh… What happen? My body feels heavy. She heard Himeji’s voice calling her, along with her classmates and teacher calling her. Suddenly everything went dark as her body fell to the ground. Sakura opened her eyes. She saw that she might be in a room and lay down in a bed. Yuuji : Sakura! You’re awake! Sakura sat down and looked around. She’s in the school inframary and the sky looks orange. Sakura : Yuuji! What time it is? Yuuji : You need to rest! Teacher said you need to get some sleep. Sakura : since when have I been here? Yuuji : In the middle of PE… Sakura : EH?! I skipped all classes after that? Yuuji : Yeah… Akino is having basketball practice and Himeji need to rush home because her father’s home. They made me guard you. Sakura : I see… (then buried her face) I made them worry… Yuuji : You’re too tired lately. Give your body and mind a rest… Sakura : Sorry Yuuji… I made you, Akino and Himeji worried. Yuuji : Not just us! Sakura : Eh? Yuuji : Teacher and Shouta also worried about you. He told me that he’s leading the meeting in your place. Sakura : Ah! The meeting! Sakura leaped from the bed and wear her shoes. Yuuji : Oi! Where are you going? You need to rest! Sakura : Sorry Yuuji! I’ll rest later! Yuuji : Stupid! Sakura change her clothes quickly and dashed to the student council room. She jolted open the door. The meeting has already started. Sakura : Sorry I’m late! Shouta : President! Sakura : Sorry Shouta! I’ll take it from here! Shouta : No! Soyokaze-san and Azayaka-san told me to forbid you from coming to the meeting! Sakura : EH?! Why? Shouta : You collapsed during PE! Sakura : So? I got plenty of sleep already! Shouta : No means no! President, you’re too tired! Sakura : Shouta! I’m the student council president! Shouta : (tried to complain then sighed) Okay, let’s continue… Sakura : Okay! Where were we? After the meeting finished, everybody went home including Sakura. Shouta : President Sakura, you’re really okay? Sakura : Yes! Thanks for handling the meeting before I come! Shouta : You go home first, I’ll tidy the archive for you. Sakura : No, no! I— Shouta glared at her. Sakura : I understand. (She took her bag and went first) Then, I’ll go first. Thanks. Shouta : Yes! She change her shoes and walk quietly. Akino : Sakura! Sakura : (shocked) A-Akino… Akino : (glared at her) Why you’re not home? Sakura : Eheh… I have a meeting… Akino : And…? Sakura : I have to attend it… I the president! Akino : (sighed) Sakura, you just collapsed today! Sakura : Then? Akino : You have to rest! Sakura : I have! I skip all classes to do that! Ayane : Ah! Hanano-san! Are you okay? Sakura : Yoshida-san! I’m fine now! Ayane : That’s good to hear! Akino : Ayane! You’re going home? Ayane : Yes! What about you, Akino? Akino : Ah, I have to pick up Shouko from her friend’s house! Sakura : Shouko-chan? It’s been a while since I see her! Ayane : I see! Bye, Akino, Hanano-san! Akino & Sakura : See you! Akino walked to a different direction than she usually does. She’s going to pick up Shouko but her face seemed angry. Akino : You… (stopped) I told you to go home and rest! Why are you following me?! Sakura : I haven’t seen Shouko-chan for sooo long! Akino : Then come to the café tomorrow. Sakura : No… besides, I think I need some refresher! Akino : (in her mind) Is she stressed? (smiled and speak out loud) Then, do you want to have ramen? Sakura : (smiled) Yes! They arrived and pick Shouko up. Akino thanked her friend’s mom and leave. Akino : Hey, Shouko… Do you want to eat ramen for dinner? Shouko : We can? Akino : Yes! Sakura : Shouko-chan! How are you? Shouko : Long time no see Sakura-neesan! Oh yeah, here! (gave something to Akino) Akino : What is this? (took it) Shouko : Yesterday when I bought a new necklace, I saw this and I thought you’ll look pretty on it. Then a handsome big brother said he’ll buy it for you! Akino : Eh?! Is it okay? Shouko : Yep! After I told her some about you, he said that this fit you perfectly. Akino : Okay! Thank you. Sakura : But is it okay Akino? For me coming to your house in this hour. Akino : It’s fine! You often knock my door around this time for year right? Sakura : You’re right! Are you parents home? Akino : No, Mom had to visit aunt and dad is visiting a takoyaki shop opening. Just me and my siblings! Sakura : Then I’ll help you out! Akino : Thank you! Meanwhile in corrupted High Sky Kingdom… Rei : Stupid! Yukai : But it’s real! Another Pretty Cure shows up! It’s a pink pretty cure! Echo : Yukai, are you sure? Yukai : Of course! I saw her transform in front of my eyes! Her name is Cure Garden! Rei : Cure Garden? Cure Blizzard’s friend? Yukai : Perhaps… They didn’t seem close though… Echo : And you leave before finishing them? Yukai : I have no choice! Rei : Huh! Stupid, stupid! I’ll capture them and bring them to Diabolos-sama! Echo : Take a safe trip. Yukai : Oi! Wait! They arrived at Akino’s house. Akino & Shouko : We’re home! Sakura : Sorry for intruding! Kou, Sayuri, Kenta, Kiro : Welcome home, sis! Kiro : Ah! Sakura-neechan! Sayuri : Why do you visit us? Kou : Don’t tell me big sis Akino got really bad score again… Akino : Kou! That’s rude! Kou : Hehe! Kenta : Sis, what are we having for dinner? Akino : Ah, we’re having ramen. Is that okay? All : Yay! Akino went to the kitchen and cook the ramen while all her siblings and Sakura waited in the dining room. Kou is watching TV, Sayuri is reading a book, Kenta is doing his homework, Shouko is playing with dolls while Kiro playing cars. Sakura : Kou-chan, what are you watching? Kou : This is the best film ever! This is Super Ninja! Sakura : Super Ninja…? Kou : Yes! A story about a team of boys and girls who fight evil monster! The brave leader, Yuuki! The intelligent girl, Karen! The childish boy, Arashi! The shy twin sister, Nana! This is the best show ever! Sakura : Eh… sounds good… Sayuri : Kou only watch shows that are useless… Kou : What did you say book nerd?! Sakura : What did you read Sayuri-chan? Sayuri : The best book ever, Castle Tower. Sakura : Is that book good? Sayuri : Really good. Sakura : I want to read it someday… Sayuri : Sakura-neechan, you can read? Sakura : EH?! Sayuri-chan so cold! Kenta : Kou-nii, can you help me with this? Kou : Sorry I can’t! Sayuri : He can’t because he’s stupid! Kou : Oi! Sakura : I can! What do you need? Kenta : I don’t know what to write on my essay. Sakura : Essay, huh? What should you write about? Kenta : The teacher asked us to write about our dream. Sakura : Dream? Then let’s start with what your dream is! Kenta : I... can’t say it… Sakura : Why? Kenta : It’s… embarrassing… Sakura : It’s okay! I won’t tell anyone! Kenta : (looked at Sakura) Baker… I want to be a baker… Sakura : Wow… That’s a really good dream! Why do you want to be that? Kenta : Because when I helped dad at the kitchen, baking is fun. I want to do that in my future. Sakura : What makes it fun? Kenta : A lot. Mixing all the ingridients, watching the dough rise when baked, filling some bread, decorating the cakes, the fluffy frosting, and many more. Sakura : Then what will you do to make it come true? Kenta : (thinking) I’ll train harder. Sakura : Good. You just got yourself an essay! Kenta : (smiled) Thank you, Sakura-neechan! Akino : Okay! Dinner is ready! All : Yay! Everybody gather to the table and eat. - Eyecatch - Sakura : Delicious!!! Kou : Sakura-neechan! You’re eating too fast! Sayuri : Look at yourself! Shouko : It’s been a while since I eat ramen! Akino : Is it good, Kiro? Kiro : Yes! Akino watched as Sakura talked and laughed with her sibling and she smiled. After eating, Akino washed the dishes. Then she saw Sakura looking at a picture album. Akino : Have you calmed down? Sakura : Eh? Yes. Thanks to Akino. Akino : That’s good. Sakura put the album back down. Akino : Sakura, have you been stressed lately? Sakura : Eh? Akino : You seemed tired lately. You spaced out a lot and you came to school later earlier. Sakura : Sorry for worrying. Akino : Something happened lately? Sakura : (she stared at Akino, then looked down) Yes, probably. Akino : When you’re ready, make sure to tell me and Himeji. Yuuji and Kirishima too, they’ve been worried. Shouko : Nee-chan! Can I hang this on my plant? (showing an origami) Akino : Sure, be careful! Shouko : Yes! Shouko ran outside and to the garden. She spot her sunflower growing beautifully. She hang her bird origami in one of the leaves. Rei appeared behind the trees and looking there. Rei : (looked inside) So she’s Cure Garden… nothing special… (glanced at Shouko) Tsk, a kid? Shouko smiled at her sunflower for quite long. Rei’s eyes glowed red and around Shouko’s body a pure aura flickered. Rei : How pure… that makes a perfect base… Rei jumped down behind Shouko. Rei : Good afternoon, miss. Shouko : (turned) W-who are you? Rei : Show me your aura (his eyes glowed red) You’re very pure indeed… Rei stretched his right hand and smirked. Rei : Give yourself to jealousy, Go! Parasite! A black bullet shot into Shouko and her spirit pulled from her body and formed a Parasite. Akino : Shouko sure took a lot time… Kou : I’ll go check on her. Akino : Yes, please. Kou walked to the garden and he saw something and screamed. Akino, Sakura and all her siblings turned to the source of the voice. Akino : Kou? What’s wrong? Kou : (pointed at something) T-that… (everyone looked at the Parasite) A monster! Sayuri : W-what…? Kiro : Where is Shouko-neechan? Akino : Kou! Sayuri! Kenta! Kiro! Hurry and go inside and hide! I’ll look for Shouko! Sakura : No, Akino! (grabbed her hand) Akino : Sakura… All of Akino’s sibling went inside to hide. Sakura : Akino must look after the rest of your siblings, I’ll find Shouko-chan and defeat that monster! Akino : Defeat…? How? Are you stupid? Sakura : Eh?! Eh…I’ll find a way somehow… But you need to go inside! Akino : No! I’ll save sister! Sakura : We’re running out of time! Rei : Ah, finally. (walked closer) Nice to meet you, Cure Garden. Akino : Eh? Wh… Sakura : Who are you? Are you Yukai’s friend? Rei : Friend? (laughed) No, no. I’m her comrade, that’s all. My name is Rei. Sakura : What are you doing here? Where is Shouko-chan? Akino : Sakura? Who is he? Rei : Yukai told me that you’re the newly awakened Pretty Cure. But, why are you look so weak?! Sakura : That’s mean! I look like this everyday! Rei : Then, I’m here to take you to Diabolos-sama. But first I’m testing your power. Akino : What? What’s going on? Rei : I want to see how strong you are. Fight or I’ll crush this little miss’s body. (pointed at Shouko in the tree) Akino : Shouko! You… (ran towards him) Sakura : (stopped Akino) Don’t! He’s not ordinary! Rosa : Sakura! You must hurry up and transform! Sakura : B-but… Blizzard said to keep it a secret. Rosa : W-well… I’mm flying freely here already give everything out… Akino : A-a… mini monster…? Sakura : (looked at Akino) Akino, sorry for hiding this from you. But please keep everything a secret. Akino : He? Sakura faced the Parasite and Rei smirked. Sakura held the Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel. Sakura : Pretty Cure! Revolution! - Sakura Transformed - Akino : Pretty… Cure? Rei : (stared then laughed hard) Sakura : W-what are you laughing for old man?! Rei : That’s rude! Why a strong guardian wearing frilly costume? Sakura : I don’t know! Rei : Well, doesn’t matter. Go! Parasite! Sakura run and kicked the Parasite. She jumped and punched and kicked and hit with all her might. She give it a hard blow and the Parasite stumbled to a wall. Cure Garden : Yes! But Rei smirked and the Parasite get through the wall and not injured. As if nothing happened. Cure Garden & Rosa : Eh?! Rei : Yes, my Parasite could get through solid objects. Anything solid get through it will only fail. Cure Garden : No way… But, I’m not giving up! - Garden Bombarda Attack - The attack only get through it. Rei : Didn’t I tell you? The Parasite kicked Cure Garden, sending her crashed hard into the ground. Rei : Why? Are you done for? Rosa : Garden! Are you okay? Cure Garden : Kind of… But— Akino stood in front of her, shielding her. Rei : What? Who are you? Cure Garden : Akino! Rosa : Ah! Garden! I feel something! Cure Garden : What? Rosa : One of my friend is around! I’ll look for him! (left) Rei : Move away, human! Don’t disturb. Akino : I won’t! Cure Garden : No, Akino! You’ll get hurt! Akino : I don’t care! How can I stood still if my best friend is hurting herself for my sake? Rei : Huh?! Akino : I won’t move away until you give Shouko back and stop hurting Sakura! Now I know the reason Sakura’s tired lately… I worries me… Cure Garden : Akino… Akino : Then, I won’t let you hurt her anymore! Even with no power, I’ll definitely protect Sakura, and siblings from you! And of course, I’ll save Shouko whatever it takes! Suddenly, a green light shined Akino’s body and pick the package from Shouko. She opened it and a green jewel glowed. Cure Garden : No… no way… Rei: What is going on?! Rosa : There! Akino : What…? Ventus : I finally find you! Akino : Ah! Another mini monster! Ventus : No! I’m a fairy! Fairy! I’m the fairy of autumn, Ventus! Then a green light from both their hearts sparked and connected. Akino : Fairy? Ventus : Yes! You’re the third Pretty Cure we’ve been looking for! Akino : I am? Like Sakura? Ventus : Yes! When you were born, I also born at the same time! I’m you bonded fairy! Akino : Bonded fairy? Ventus : You sure to think slow… Akino : Eh?! Sorry! Then the green spark gone and a Royal Headphone formed. Akino took it. Ventus : Use that and the Majestic Jewel to transform into a Pretty Cure. Akino : T-transform…? Ventus : Yes! Then you’ll be able to purify the Parasite! Akino : (stared at the headphone for a moment) Will this able to save Shouko and protect my family and help Sakura? Ventus : Of course! Akino : Then (smiled) Let’s go! - Akino Transformed - Cure Garden : Cure Zephyr? Cure Zephyr : Ah! WHY?! Ventus : What? Cure Zephyr : Why do I have twin tails?! It’s embarrassing! Ventus : Well… I don’t know… Cure Garden : Zephyr! Behind you! Cure Zephyr : (turned and dodge the Parasite) Eh? Okay! (kicked the Parasite) Rei : Another Pretty Cure? Tsk. It’s useless, you heard what I said! Cure Garden : Zephyr! I’ll keep him stop from moving while you purity it! Cure Zephyr : How? Like what you did? Cure Garden : Yes! Just feel from your heart and the name will called out! Cure Zephyr : Okay! Let’s go! Cure Garden and Zephyr splited. Rei : Where are you going? Parasite! Chase her! The parasite chased Sakura. Sakura : Zephyr! (stopped) Now! Zephyr : Okay! - Zephyr Glide Attack - Rei : I-impossible… Cure Garden : Zephyr’s power are wind, wind are not solids you know! Cure Zephyr : Eh? How do you know? Even I don’t. Cure Garden : Zephyr is English for soft wind. Rei : Tsk! I’ll come back! (leaves) Cure Garden (hugs Zephyr) Yay! Cure Zephyr : I’m a Pretty Cure? Like you? Rosa : Yes! You and Garden will work together from now! I’m Rosa. Cure Blizzard : Good work. Everyone turned to Cure Blizzard who sat on the tree. She jumped and landed in front of them. Cure Blizzard : Hello Cure Zephyr. I’m Cure Blizzard. Cure Zephyr : Nice to meet you… Cure Blizzard : I’m also a Pretty Cure like you. Please do your best on protecting the earth. Cure Zephyr : Okay! Cure Blizzard : Ventus, please stay with her and explain her everything. Is that okay with you? Cure Zephyr : Yes! Thanks! Cure Blizzard : Do not tell about this whole this to anyone. Bye. (jumped and leaves) After she leaves, Akino and Sakura back to normal and ran to Shouko. Akino : Shouko! (ran to fainted Shouko) Sakura : She just sleeping, but she’s okay. Akino : Thank goodness… After putting Shouko to bed, Akino set Sakura off. Sakura : I’ll go home now, see you tomorrow! Akino : Yes! Take care! Sakura : (calm) I’m really happy that one of my comrades is Akino. Really happy! Akino : Sakura… (smiled) Thank you! And let’s work together! Sakura : Yes! Bye! Akino : See you! Sakura leaves and Akino close the door. Ventus : Shall I start my story telling? Akino : Yes! Ventus : I’ll be in your care, Akino! Akino : Me too, Ventus! - Ending - Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Transcripts